After Life
by Broken Down And Paralyzed
Summary: Dying doesn't always mean that your life ends. Bella finds this out the hard way. Following her own personal "Grim Reaper" into the other side she encounters many a strange and unique people. She's literally tripped into her own personal heaven...or hell?
1. UhOh's and Meet Your Very Own Reaper

Hello. Now this isn't my first time on Fanfiction, but this is my first Twilight fan story. So if you would please try not to flame too much it is much appreciated. I love these books as much as the next crazed fan, and I hope this story will be an up to change one.

I'm not one for Prologues so I'm just going to skip that.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from the book.

* * *

Chapter 1; Uh Oh and Meeting Your Very Own Reaper.

It's been three months in this little town. Three months! And I still cannot get use to all the green, rain, and people. Oh, don't even get me started on my theories on what they feed the people here. It's like they've never seen an outsider! All except Angela, she's like an angel on earth.

I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Isabella Swan. But do please call me Bella. I've banished myself to the dreary little town of Forks, Washington. It rains so much here that I'm surprised we haven't all drowned yet. Reason why I moved here is because I decided to leave my mother to have fun with her new husband and live with my father, who is the chief of police in Forks. He was pleasantly surprised when I made the choice to move, I've never been one to hide my dislike of this dreary town.

I'm just a regular girl. Nothing is unique or special about me. I'm a junior in high school, seventeen years of age. I'm a little on the short side at about 5'2". I have plain brown hair, and equal plain brown eyes. But I am very pale, which actually fits in well with this sunless town. I'm just me.

"Bells? You Home?" That was Charlie, said father from above. I can hear him shaking off his coat and boots, plopping down in his recliner.

"Yeah," who else would be in the house? "I'll be down in a second." I scream back.

I'm so glad that today was a half day in school on account of all the snow. For some reason I attracted the creepy people in the whole town. The overly helpful Mike and Tyler, the gossip Jessica, and the snot Lauren. But I'm thankful for the normal Angela. She at least treats me like a person instead of a puppy.

Finally finishing my homework I stand up and stretch the stiffness out of my body. Looking around for anything to occupy myself with I find nothing. Probably should start dinner now though. Walking down the stairs I manage to trip on the last step and go sprawling across the rug in front of the door.

"Ugh"

"Bella? You alright?" Charlie asks with concern, yet strangely not getting up from his seat.

"Yup, just another fall." I answer as I stand and wipe my hands on my jeans. I probably should have mentioned I am one of the biggest klutzes out there. I can walk across a clean flat floor yet still fall.

"Please be more careful. Don't want you to end up in the ER again." Charlie laughs it off and relaxes back into his baseball game.

"Hey dad?" I call.

"Yeah." He's absorbed into the game.

"What do you want tonight? Chicken or something else?"

"That's fine." He's still absorbed. I sigh and get to work. Idly working my way through the small kitchen. To waste time until dinner is done. Once done I set a plate in front of Charlie, kiss his forehead good night, and retire back up to my room, not hungry at all.

Falling asleep that night I had no idea this would be the last time I would be able to sleep, well still alive.

Waking up I set myself into the normal routine. Get up, fall, clean myself up in bathroom, dress, eat breakfast, and go to school. The snow was lighter today as I sloshed through it to my beat up red truck, welcoming present from Charlie. The drive to there I took my time to avoid accidents. Pulling up to a spot near the middle of the parking lot. Slinging my backpack over my one shoulder I started my track to the school. Walking with my head down and hood up, watching my feet crunch into the already melting snow from the day before. 15 feet from the picnic benches I heard my name being called. Curious I looked up and saw Angela reserving one of the tables with her books already on the top. Smiling I waved to show her I saw her.

Angela and I were supposed to study for a biology test before school. But that's not what happened. While walking across the biggest stretch of blacktop I heard a screeching noise and looked to my left quickly, thus shifting the weight of all my books in my bag with my body, causing my body to be thrown off balance and throwing my to the ground. Looking up I found the noise to be Tyler's van coming straight at me. I found out later that he hit a patch of black ice.

Before anyone could react, time seemed like it was going in slow motion. I saw Angela's horrified face going from the van to my body on the ground, Tyler's face of shock as he saw me in his way, and my books all over the ground next to me.

Then I, Bella Swan, got turned into road kill.

And I'm completely serious that the pain I felt was the worst I've ever felt in my entire life. It was like getting repeatedly slammed with a sledgehammer all over your body until you wish for death. Then the pain stopped and I found myself a couple feet away standing next to Angela, who wasn't moving. In fact when I looked around no one was moving, not even Tyler's van.

That lasted about a millisecond before time started up again. Tyler's van hit the curb and flipped over. Then people started screaming both his and my names.

Angela next to me jumped up and started to cry and run to where I was.

"Bella?! Bella!" She ran to a body on the road. A student was laying there, her hair in her face. I ran beside Angela.

"Angela, I'm right here. Angela!" she didn't respond, just was huddled with a crowd of other people hysterically crying and trying to reach the body. When I tried to touch her shoulder my hand went right through like she wasn't there, or I wasn't there. Gasping I fell backwards and crab walked my way through people and out of the crowd.

Another crowd was pulling Tyler out of his van, his face already bruised and bloody. His eyes wide and searching all over until they strayed to the other crowd.

"Bella! I'm so sorry Bella!" he kept crying. I didn't understand until an ambulance and police came. Charlie was being held back and was also crying. I've never seen him cry before and wondered what could have made him cry. Until a gurney loaded up the body of the student did I get a good look at her face.

It was me.

If I could have fainted I would have. But instead I stood stock still while a bunch of people ran through me like mice to the cheese. In this scenario my dead body being the cheese they chase after. I chuckled a little at the stupid concept.

"It's okay Bella, it's all going to be okay. You're just dreaming that's it! It's all just a dream" I muttered to myself as I walked through people back to my body. "Maybe, just maybe, if I lay in myself I'll wake up." I jumped onto the stretcher and lay through my dead body, but nothing happened.

"Damn it!" I screamed to myself. No one else could hear me anyway, so why not scream?

"Bella?" a voice I instantly recognized as Angela said looking down at my corpse. She apparently asked to have a second for goodbyes. I was pissed that they didn't try hard enough to resuscitate me. Why shouldn't I be pissed? I'm not ready to die yet! I haven't been able to enjoy anything from life so far and then it's taken away.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me. It's my entire stupid fault. If I hadn't suggested-" she cut off sobbing. I instantly felt regret. It wasn't Angela's fault.

"Shhh, Ang. I'm okay. Please don't cry. You were just trying to help me pass a test. You were trying to help. Shhh…" I placed my hand right above her shoulder. I wanted to hug her so badly. She was a true friend and doesn't deserve this kind of guilt. I wanted her to know it wasn't her fault at all.

I carefully placed my arms around her as to try and hug her without going through her. She stilled for a moment, as if she felt me hugging her. And turned her head and stared straight into my eyes. I was beyond surprised, and apparently so was she. It felt like time stood still.

"Bella?" she whispered.

"Ang?" I asked back quietly.

"Am I delusional?" she asked with wide eyes. If it weren't for my being dead I would've laughed.

"No, I don't think so…I just want you to know that any of this is your fault. Please don't blame yourself" I don't know what came over me. But I felt as if I was losing time. As if she wouldn't be able to hear or see me again soon.

"Thank you." She said simply and smiled at me. She apparently knew this wouldn't last either.

"Angela! Angela!" A voice called form the crowd and Angela looked around wildly, as if she couldn't see me anymore. She shook her head and looked back at Ben Cheney who was the one that was calling her. As she took one last sad glance back at my body and made her way into his arms sobbing. For some reason I smiled, Angela was going to be okay.

For the rest of the day I sat in my bedroom on my bed just looking around. After crying for about an hour I decided I've come to terms with what happened. It's no use crying over spilt milk. Nothing will change what happened. So here I sat bored.

_What am I suppose to do now? I guess I have forever, but I'm bored already_

Even after thinking for random things to do I couldn't do anything. My hands went right through things I tried to do, like cooking or cleaning. I was so bored of myself. Charlie was being taken care of by his fishing buddy Billy Black and his son Jacob. But I couldn't go see him. It would break my heart to see him so broken.

Instead I decided to go into the homes of people who I use to talk to. The first one was a mistake.

As I walked through the door of Jessica Stanley's home I heard her and her mother fighting.

"What is the matter with you?! Your friend just died and you want to go see a movie with a boy you met over the internet. You're acting like nothing happened!" Her mother was in tears in the kitchen, leaning heavily against the island in the middle of the room. Jessica just sat at the table staring at her like she was crazy.

"Is that why you won't let me go? Because that bitch died?!" I was stunned. I thought Jessica would at least feel something about my death. I was wrong. "She always took everything I wanted away! And now she's doing it after death! I'm not going to stand for this a minute longer! I'm glad she died!" at that it felt like my heart was breaking. _Why would someone be like this?_ "There I said it! I'm not going to be like the rest of you mopping people and go around saying 'why her?' she deserved it! She was a stuck up bitch!"

Her mother looked murderous after Jessica ended. She stepped toward her and slapped her hard across the face. Jessica was struck stupid by this.

"Don't you ever say that again. That girl was an angel, she always helped people without asking for anything! She even helped me with things around the house when you were to busy whoring yourself around! So don't you ever say a bad thing about that sweet child or else, and I swear to god, I'm shipping you to your grandparents. I can't even look at you right now." With that she stocked out of the room and slamming the front door shut as she raced out of the house. I couldn't be here anymore, I had to get out.

As I walked out of the house I heard Jessica scream, "I'm right! She deserved it!" I started sobbing. I couldn't shed a tear though.

Try as I might, every time I cried no tears came. Even when I was at my house.

The next house I tried was Mike Newton's. I don't even know why but I walked into it. He was in his room holding a clump of hair, petting it, and smelling it crying. He kept muttering my name.

At my second glance at the hair it was the same exact shade my hair was. And then it clicked, that was my hair. This freaky kid stole my hairbrush! It went missing from my gym bag a couple weeks ago but I thought I lost it somewhere. Eww. I shuddered and quickly ran out of there. This whole dying thing is making me see people for who they really were.

I didn't go into another house, afraid of how others were acting. Instead I went wandering out onto the town limits. As I slowly walked down the main highway I noticed a break in the trees. Being curious I went down it and followed the trail. About a mile down the trees started to break and I was standing in front of a beautiful old house.

It was three stories tall. With a wraparound porch going around the entire house. It had vines covering most of the front. The door was barely hanging on and some windows were busted out. But none of that mattered. It was beautiful. How come no one knew this house was here?

As I tried to walk through the door it hit me, sending me back onto my butt.

"What the hell?" I asked standing back up brushing myself off. I reached out to touch it. And I felt the old wood under my hands, like I was alive again. I gently opened the door and entered. The entire room was gigantic, and covered in dust. I sat down on the couch and felt it. When I sat on my bed it felt as if I was hovering, but this, this couch actually felt there.

A noise from the left side of the room alerted me to a grand stairway there. I felt foolish for not noticing it before. But then the sound happened again, it sounded like thunder was coming from the bottom step. I curiously stood and walked closer. Something or someone was starting to appear out of thin air on the bottom step. Then quickly he stepped away from the stair and into the room. I gasp at him.

Saying he was beautiful would be an insult. He looked to be around his late twenties, with gold hair that reminded me of an angel, and face that looked to be that of a god. He looked around the room until his eyes fell on me. He smiled slightly.

"Isabella?" he asked, sounding sort of surprised. His voice was musical and unworldly. He had a small trace of an English accent too.

"Yes? How do you know my name?" him knowing my name stunned me for a second, it was freaky.

"Shoot, I was late. Oh well." He muttered to himself before remembering I was in the room. He glided over to the couch and sat, tapping the seat next to him. I slowly sat turning towards him.

"First of all, I'm Carlisle. And Second of all, you're dead." He started before I cut him off.

"I know." He whipped his head toward me in surprise again.

"You know?" he questioned slowly.

"Of course I know, it wasn't that hard to figure out. And please call me Bella." I said, talking like I was talking to a little child. He burst out laughing while I sat there confused. He turned his attention to me again and smiled sheepishly once he quieted down.

"I apologize, normally the new ones are in denial. You caught me by surprise. If I may ask, why aren't you in denial?" he seemed very curious. Like a child wanting to know what was in a present before opening it. I smiled at him warmly.

"It takes up too much time. Rather get over the initial shock and go on with life, or should I say after life, right? Not much of a point in getting upset over something I can't change." I said logically.

"You sound much older than you are. You know that? But at least you're saving me time." He started with a smile and I waved my hand at him to continue, earning a chuckle.

"I'm someone who big guns upstairs send to take new deaths to the after life. Right now you aren't in any place but I guess a middle world, if you may. It usually starts off this way, unless they've committed too many crimes and aren't sorry for anything. True evils always go straight to hell. But good ones, like you, stay in the middle world until one of us goes and gets them. We usually go right when they die, but you surprised everyone, even Him." I didn't ask who 'Him' was. He continued once again.

"You, Miss Swan, were supposed to die good and old. But, with your…" he trailed off trying to find a word.

"Clumsiness?" I ventured to him. He laughed once again.

"Yes, I guess your clumsiness cut your life very small, and for that I'm sorry." Carlisle said sincerely. Then he looked at me like I might have a panic attack or a breakdown.

"Nonsense, it wasn't your fault." I laughed and hit him playfully on the arm. He was easy to get along with. Carlisle sent me a small smile looking relieved.

"True as that might seem to you I was in charge of your well being, so I must insist on taking on the guilt." He hung his head staring at the floor with a pained face. It was the saddest thing I've ever seen.

"Don't" I said sternly. He looked up in surprise.

"But it's my fault you won't grow old and have kids. It's my fault that you won't get to travel and see the world." Carlisle I guess is someone who takes these kinds of things to the extreme. But I will not have someone get upset over something that I truly believe was my fault.

"You're forgiven then. I don't want you to take on any guilt or uneasiness. And if you insist on it then I will keep forgiving you until you accept it, is that clear?" I felt like a mother. I laughed on the inside at that thought but kept my face stern.

"Thank you then, I accept. But you must know you're too forgiving." Carlisle smiled then gave me a one armed hug. And for the first time I didn't feel awkward like I did when other people use to hug me.

"It's all in the past, but please explain everything you can. Where do I go? What do I do?" I was anxious and excited all at once. What was heaven like? I've never given that a thought before. I never expected to die so young.

"Thank you again, you have no idea how much this means to me. But you have made a point, I must explain what will happen. I will escort you into the afterlife, after that I will take you to the hotel where you will get started on what you will do. The after life to explain it, is like this world only everyone who is there is dead. All the cities are the same, all the towns and shops, and all the houses. Right now you are in a house that only the dead can see. It is the portal into the after life in this town, there is one in each town or city.

I am the one who in charge of taking the dead here and escorting them into the after life. And I must say I was surprised to see you sitting here." He laughed after saying that part, even I cracked a smile. "You are the first one to ever find a portal house on your own, in fact you are the first one to die before you're supposed to. Even suicide cases are written down before they are committed.

But after I take you to the hotel, you have the option to do whatever you want. You can get a job, go out, even eat, but I'm sad to say you will never age, even if that is what you want. But right now you do look older than a seventeen year old girl, if someone asked me I'd say you could pass for nineteen or twenty" he caught my confused expression.

"It's because your face is so beautiful." He said without thinking. I was beyond embarrassed. I was plain, nothing about me was beautiful or unique.

"Oh I'm sorry it's just that when you die each sin you've made take away from someone's outer appearance while good things add to it, and from your file you've never even came close to committing a sin. It's not like you weren't beautiful when you were alive, in fact you were. But for your record it was astounding to say the least, only few of us have never committed a sin, and you actually got bonus points when you self sacrificed yourself for your mothers happiness. He was very pleased with you.

Now, He creates people evenly, but people pave their own way on where their lives take them. Even if they are not religious, it doesn't matter. As long as you've lead a life where you do many good things you'll get into the after life. We don't usually call it heaven or any other silly name like that, just the after life. We like to think of it as a new start to being happy and staying happy." I guess he was very happy, his smile as he talked brightened the room.

"Excuse me, but may I ask you a question?" I didn't want to interrupt his explaining, but I needed to know where I was suppose to go after this supposed 'hotel'

"Of course, I imagine you have many questions." Carlisle looked like he was expecting this.

"Nope, only one question. But…where do I go after the hotel?" I was sort of sad to not see Carlisle again. He was like a father figure that you saw on television.

"Oh. You can go anywhere you want in the after world. Different state if you want, or even different country." He seemed sad. I didn't want to see this angel sad.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"For what?" he seemed astounded.

"You looked sad, I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm sorry." I apologized again. Carlisle laughed and hugged me again.

"Please don't apologize, it's just I wanted to ask you something." He seemed anxious now.

"Yes?" I pressed, wondering what he wanted to know.

"It's just that…well after you finish sorting out what you wanted to do, I was hoping that you would consider living with me and my family. Or at least visiting every once in a while, you are very enjoyable to have around and I know my family would be quite taken with you as well." Carlisle said in a rush.

"If I'm welcome then I'll gladly accept." I beamed at him. "But why do you keep saying family? I don't mean to be rude but did they die with you as well?" I ended sadly.

"Oh no, in my real life I never had a wife or child. But in the after life it seems like I got all that and more. My wife Esme and I met when I was taking a new soul in, in fact he's actually one of my children now. But that's another story I'll tell you sometime. But Esme and I met and it was like love at first sight. When I saw her it was like there was no one else there in the world but her. And I was such a fool when she said hello, I stuttered and was embarrassed beyond anything." Carlisle chuckled at the memory.

"In fact she was the one to ask me out on the first date. And it all fell into place from there. We got married and she moved in with me too."

"That's a very lovely story" I commented quietly, I wish I had the kind of love he had.

"Are you sure you're from this era?" he laughed.

"I'm sure, sorry, sometimes I believe I was actually born in the wrong time period." I laughed lightly.

"Oh no it's nothing to be sorry about, all the deaths from this time period speak so…I can't even place the language. It's so different from when I was alive. It's very relaxing to be able to speak proper English with someone so young" He smiled warmly at me, I couldn't help but smile back.

"So, tell me about your family. If they are as nice as you I'd love to meet them."

"Oh yes, my family. Well I was escorting Edward into the hotel, I had to fill in for another guide, from Chicago. He was nothing like the other souls I've met before, very intellectual and very musical. We were talking for a good three days before I took him into the after world" Carlisle chuckled again at a memory.

"He was like the son I'd never had the chance to have. And I guess he liked me as well, because I offered him to live with me and he accepted.

"Then there is Emmett, don't be fooled by his size he's a very sweet young boy on the inside. But he does tend to intimidate others by his appearance. He's quite tall and muscular. But he is like a child sometimes, always playing pranks and looking for a good laugh. He and his wife were brought home by Edward. You see, Esme and I forced him to go out and interact with others, Edward is I guess you can say a loner. Always was.

"But again Esme and I forced him to go to this dance everyone was attending. And Emmet was the first one he met, well actually Emmet decided to pick him up in one of his infamous 'bear hugs' later to explain that it was because Edward looked lonely." Carlisle started cracking up. "I witnessed the whole thing, But Edwards face was priceless when he was suddenly lifted off the ground and was in the arms of a stranger.

"It was Emmett's wife, Rosalie who was the one to smack Emmett on the back of the head and yell at him to put Edward down. Esme and I had a field day teasing Edward about that hug. But when we talked to the two we realized that they were two new deaths and they met and were residing still in a hotel. We invited them to stay and we are blessed to have them with us, they are too my and Esme's children as is Edward.

"But Alice and her Husband Jasper came straight to our house. We were surprised when young Alice called us all by name and asked which room was hers." Carlisle laughed heartily again. "Oh! I must've forgotten to tell you, sometimes when you die you take on your greatest traits from when you were living.

"You see, Edward was always good at knowing what people were thinking when he was human so now he can literally read minds.

"Esme was always very loving living, now she spreads that to others.

"Alice can't remember her life when she was living, it's very sad, but she sees into the future, I guess she's our very own psychic.

"Jasper could persuade easily, so now he can feel and control others feelings.

"Emmett as I said before his image is very muscular, his strength was carried onto the after life.

"Then finally Rosalie, her beauty is one of the things that was most obvious in her live, so she may be even more intimidating than Emmett." He laughed

"What about you?" I asked curiously.

"Me? oh, well I've never thought about that before. I guess you could say that my compassion to help others was carried on. I see myself as an honest hard working type of guy. Plus I started getting into medical journals lately and" he cut off looking at me sheepishly.

"Why'd you stop?" I inquired.

"It's just that I'm prattling on about useless stuff." He seemed embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, it's actually very interesting. I'm hoping we could talk more about this later. But back to priorities, would you please escort me into the after life?" I asked standing up and offering him my hand. He laughed heartily and grabbed it pulling himself up and guiding me over to the staircase.

"That's another first, usually I'm the one who has to ask."

"Perfectly understandable. But I think we might as get this over with." I laughed and we both stood on the bottom step of the huge stairway.

"You may want to close your eyes, first time travelers usually get motion sickness" before I could ask another question he grabbed my hand and I quickly squeezed my eyes shut.

It felt like my whole body was being flattened out I tried to open my eyes but could only see darkness. I realized my eyes were open after fluttering them a couple times. It felt like I was actually road kill for a minute. My feet felt miles away while my stomach and right arm felt like they were a couple feet to my left. My eyes felt like they were separated and I couldn't even point out my nose if I even wanted to.

Then everything started getting a little clearer. A bit fuzzy but growing clearer each second. It felt like what happened to Carlisle when he started to fade into the room before. I still couldn't move when I felt a hand on my back pushing me swiftly back into the world. I landed on my knees and started to cough badly. Carlisle was on one knee next to me patting my back trying to help.

"Thanks" I managed to croak out.

"It's alright, but if we don't want to catch the late crowds we better start moving." He stood and offered me a hand. He squeezed gently and began pulling me to the side. I finally looked around at my surroundings. We were on a hill looking over a busy city.

"Carlisle? Where are we?" I asked unsure which city this would be.

"This," he pulled his hand out of mine and swept both across the air in front of him in a grand gesture. "Is the part of the after world modeled after Seattle." He turned around and faced me smiling.

"Great." I said grimily. I wasn't one for cities. Hearing my sarcasm he laughed heartily again.

_Well at least I'm in heaven, what bad can happen?_

* * *

Don't cradle, I want legitimate sets!


	2. One of a Kind

_"The fear I see when I look in your eyes makes you believe I'm one of a kind."_ –One of a Kind, Breaking Point

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from the book. (Or the song One of a Kind by Breaking Point)

Chapter 2; One of a Kind

* * *

"_If you should die before me, ask if you could bring a friend." – unknown_

Stumbling while we descended the steep hill I noticed how many people, or beings, were actually around here. There were no cars anywhere, just a lot of people walking, hurrying. With Carlisle gently holding my hand he tugged me through the crowded streets to a huge building straight ahead. The top of the building breaking into the clouds so I couldn't tell how many levels there was.

"I don't remember this being here in the other world…" I trailed off uncertain. Carlisle let out a low chuckle.

"Oh of course it wasn't there. If there was a building this tall in the other world it would surely collapse on itself. But I must insist that we hurry along now." He replied easily.

The walk there seemed a lot shorter than it should have been. From the hill it seemed miles away, yet it feels like it only took five minutes to walk to. Many of the others on the crowded streets constantly bumped into me and knocked me around, causing to almost make me lose my balance. After finally making it to the revolving doors Carlisle breezed through them and dragged me in too.

Inside looked like a normal five star hotel would. Some comfy looking couches to the left, a receptions desk ahead, and a hallway with about twenty elevators to the right.

_They would have to have a lot of elevators in a gigantic place like this; hate to think of how many people complained about getting stuffed up if there was just one or two. _I thought laughing on the inside.

"Hurry up now, we can't be much too late." Carlisle said excitedly. He was practically hopping to the desk, reminding me of the White Rabbit.

"Slow your horses, I can only fall so many times in one day." I laughed breathlessly. Carlisle turned toward me, catching the exhausted look on my face and immediately stopping.

"Opps, sorry. I didn't realize how tiring this can be to take in all at once." He said sheepishly.

"No problem, just needed to catch my breath for a second." I responded and began moving again.

"Actually," he laughed. "You really don't need to breathe. You can last forever up here not breathing and still be conscious. It just gets terribly uncomfortable." Pondering that while we walked to the desk I decided to give it a try.

"Hey Frank, got a new one. Name is Swan, Isabella. Died by fatal car crash." Carlisle spoke to a short bald man with a handlebar mustache. He reminded me of a toad for some reason. And the way he just starred at me just plain creeped me out.

"Hello? Frank?" Carlisle waved his hand in front of the man's unmoving eyes. I shifted awkwardly as the man finally moved his eyes back to Carlisle.

"Oh yes, sorry, I'll just pull it up." His eyes wandered back and forth from me to the computer in front of him as he pulled up my file.

"Here it is, you're in suite 1001 on the top floor. If you need anything at all just press zero on your phone and I'll personally come to your call." I wanted to shudder when he said 'anything'. Luckily I was still holding my breath so I didn't respond. This seemed to put him off a little.

"Wow, you got in the top floor." Carlisle said awed. I guess he forgot that I was still new to all this and didn't understand anything about the topic. Once he glanced at my face he burst out laughing. I must've been a sight, my cheeks puffed out with unneeded oxygen, jaw clenched, and glaring at him.

"C'mon, I'll show you to your room." He managed to say through his laughter. I finally let the breath out and started to breathe normally as I waited for him to calm down. Once settled down he said a quick "sorry" and started walking down the hallway filled with elevators.

"Care to explain what's so special about the top floor?" I asked as he pushed the up arrow button for the very last elevator.

"Oh, the floor you are put on here goes on how 'good' you were when you were alive. The people who were the worst and barely make it go on the first floor, then it goes better as it goes up. Even I didn't make the top floor, you must be proud." He said beaming at me, as if he was getting a reward or something.

"Actually I'm not that excited. For all I care I could be put on the first floor. I was just a plain human, nothing special." I replied as we climbed into the shaft. After looking for a button I couldn't find any.

"Where's the button for the top floor?" I asked curiously. Then jumped slightly when we began going up rapidly.

"There is none. The elevator knows which floor you belong on. But I have no idea how you can be so modest, the top floor is for only those who are completely pure of heart! You should take that in stride." Carlisle said trying to make me feel proud about that. But how can I? All I did was not do anything I thought was bad, certainly there are a lot of others who did the same. I mean there are over a thousand rooms, so there must be a lot.

To my surprise the doors opened to a hallway that was completely white and spotless. The floors looked to be made of diamonds and the walls of marble. Even Carlisle was in awe of it. We started to walk and I was astounded again when the room numbers started at 1020 when you first stepped off the elevator.

"Why does it start at 1,020?" I mumbled to myself.

"Cause that's how many people were up here at one point. Now there isn't even over fifty who make it up here. It's a miracle when someone else actually does get a room up here. Oh wait till I tell Esme, she'll be shocked." Carlisle smiled lovingly at the thought of his wife, before returning his attention back to me.

By that time we were both standing outside of suite 1001. I was a nervous wreck while Carlisle seemed to be fighting his urge to barge through the door to see what kind of room was inside.

"Please," I turned towards him. " I know for a fact you are way more excited than I am to be looking into this room, so you go first." I motioned towards the door. Carlisle looked at me gratefully before his face fell slightly.

"Actually, as curious as I am to see a top room, the door will only open for the one who's supposed to stay in it." He smiled encouragingly at me to open the marble door. I shifted uncomfortable again and scuffed my old sneakers against the diamond ground before looking back towards the door. Sighing I figured, why not?

"You'll come in too right?" I asked anxiously to Carlisle. For some reason the thought of being stuck all alone now scared me more than it should have.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave right now even if you wanted me to." He laughed easily, trying to relax my discomfort. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I finally reached out and grabbed the handle, twisting just enough to hear the 'click' of the lock coming out of place and pushed it quickly open all the way. The door was lighter than I thought it would be, so I accidentally sent it crashing into the wall opposite with a loud 'bang'.

Embarrassed that people might come out of the other rooms to investigate the source of the loud noise, I scurried in and pulled Carlisle in just as quickly. Shutting the door I finally turned to look around. In one word the room was beautiful.

It was just like an apartment meant for a rich and big family. We were standing in what seemed to be the living room, _funny name for it now_, and it was bigger than the length of my old house. The floors were still the diamond quality as the hallway except for the large gold rug that sat under two large couches, three loveseats, and one recliner, all in the same color white. There was also a large fireplace with a log already perpetually burning.

To the far left there was a picture window that caught my attention right away. Wandering up to it not knowing where Carlisle went to I looked out to only be shocked, even though we were so high in the air out the window was different sceneries going rapidly by.

"I see you noticed the portal window." Carlisle remarked right from behind, causing me to jump up and fall. Catching me under the arms he quickly hoisted my body back onto its feet.

"Woah calm down, didn't mean to give you a fright." He laughed easily. I felt my face begin to heat up and he gasped.

"You're blushing." He stated bluntly.

"Shut up!" I yelled covering my face with my hands.

"No, I didn't mean to distress you. It's just that when we come here we usually lose those qualities." He was curious now.

"Oh, sorry." I said bashfully before turning back to the window. "What's this portal window thing?" I asked interested.

"Ah yes, the window portal. Or win-port for short. From here you can view anything on the other side just by thinking of what or who you want to see. All you have to do is think of it, here watch." He placed a hand gently on the glass and had a look of concentration on his face. Looking back at the window the pictures started to move more quickly until they suddenly stopped on an old worn down church.

"Where is that?" I asked fascinated.

"The old church in England, I use to be a priest there before I came here." He said smiling wistfully.

"I'm sorry." But I was glad he was sharing these memories with me.

"Nonsense, that was centuries ago. But anyway there is a win-port in every house naturally. Comes with it. It's just nice to sometimes look into the other world and see what is going on once in a while. Makes you feel like you haven't completely lost your life." He chuckled before turning back into the room. I took one last look at the church before following him and sitting on a loveseat.

"So is it everything you dreamed it would be?" I teased. He laughed and shook his head slowly.

"You have no idea. I can't wait to tell my wife that I came into a top floor room. She'll burst a vessel." That caused me to think.

"Then why don't you invite her?" I asked curiously. "And the rest of your family too, I would love to meet them." He looked at me shocked.

"What?" I asked when his face didn't change.

"Nothing. It's just that…" he looked thoughtful carefully wording what he wanted to say. "It's just that you never say what I expect. Not many people would be so generous to share a top floor room with others." He chuckled while adding. "Maybe that's why you are on the top level."

"Hush, it probably has nothing to do with being kind. In fact I would probably let anyone in here if they needed a place to stay or were curious. It's sort of nice to have company." I smiled tentatively. Carlisle smiled warmly while sitting next to me and giving me a one arm hug.

"Thank you. I know that we've only talked shortly but you already feel like family, like another daughter." He smiled then frowned while adding. "You and Edward are a lot alike. Maybe he can get some actual social skills when you two meet. It'd be wonderful if that something good rubbed off on him from you. To tell you the truth Esme and I worry about him, he's been here a long time but he only ever really talks to his family…well new family. He's like a real son to me." Carlisle shook his head and stood up.

"Well how about we explore the rest of the house?" He inquired getting excited again.

"You bet, after that we can invite Esme and the rest over, if they want to come. By the way how do we contact them?" I wondered briefly. Things here definitely didn't always work the same when I was still alive, maybe they go by some old use of messaging.

_Maybe carrier pigeons? No, to ridiculous._

"Oh we can just call them from your phone. Or I can call them from my cell phone." He said pulling out a little silver cell phone smiling.

"Now I feel stupid." I commented laughing.

"Do I want to know why?" He asked warily.

"Nope, let's go see the rest of this place." I said happily wandering into the next room.

Over the next hour and a half we went through a spacious kitchen, a dining room, an indoor garden room, two guest bedrooms, a master bedroom, a library, _which I was in awe at_, and by the looks of it an entertainment room.

The entertainment room being the room where we were currently lounging in to take a break. It had a huge flatscreen television imbedded in the wall in the center of the room, speakers all around, two huge couches that reclined with a nice sized coffee table in the middle of them, in the wall underneath the television were multiple shelves holding a DVD player and every gaming consol ever created. There was a cabinet on each side of the television, on the right was an endless supply of movies and shows, and on the left was also an endless supply of games.

Carlisle explained that I just had to place my hand on the cabinet door and think of the thing I wanted to retrieve out of it, then open the handle and it'd be there. We had a good laugh over requesting silly things from Disney movies to movies that were horrible.

"This is the most magnificent place I've ever been." I said dreamily. This was like the place I only ever dreamed of living in.

"Maybe it's shaped after things you like. That's basically how you build a house around here. You just simply think of the shape of a place you want, then you go throughout the house thinking of the furniture and design. I think that's what they do here at the hotel anyway, they also made my room very homey." Carlisle thought out loud. Then he sat up looking at the table in between the two couches at the phone.

"Did you notice how there was a phone in each room?" He asked looking up at me.

"Yeah. In my old home we only had one phone, it was all we could afford. But whenever it rang I never got to it in time…I think this was my subconscious making up for that." I giggled remembering how mad I use to get.

"Well now I understand, I admit it just sort of confused me at first." He chuckled leaning back into the couch and taking a deep breath.

"Would you like to call and invite them now? Have you even talked to them since you came to get me?" I asked then laughed at his panicked face.

"Oh no! I completely forgot to give them a call. They must be worried by now, I usually was back far before now." He rushed picking up the cordless phone on the table and pushing the buttons speedily. I laughed as his face turned from panicked to loving when I heard a female voice pick up.

"Darling? I'm so sorry I haven't called." He was cut off and I had to stifle another giggle. He shot me a glare before begging into the phone.

"No, no, it's just that, you know of Isabella Swan right?...yes the girl who shocked everyone…no dead she's fine…I'm telling you the truth, she actually was waiting in the house portal when I went to retrieve her…stop laughing I'm serious!" he argued weakly. I heard her voice, it was sweet and warm sounding, like how a mother's voice should be. Carlisle shot me a quick glance and I nodded and waved my hand motioning him to proceed.

"Esme? Sorry to cut you off it's just that Isabella…" I cut him off by reminding him "It's just Bella."

He smiled and started talking again. "I mean _Bella_ wanted to invite you all over to the hotel to meet her. I've told her about all of you and she'd love to meet you…okay hold on." He covered the receiver and spoke to me.

"Bella? Esme wants to talk to you…and I was hoping that you wouldn't tell her what floor you reside on. I want to surprise them, and it isn't easy to surprise them with Alice in the family." He chuckled them resumed an interested face. "But for some reason she can't see you in her visions so this would definitely surprise them immensely." He finished in a rushed voice.

"Sure, I'd love to talk to Esme. It feels as if I know her already." I smiled hugely at the thought of actually talking to this loving woman. Carlisle sighed and smiled gratefully before handing me the phone. I nervously put it up to my ear and tried to keep how nervous I was out of my voice.

"Hello?" I asked in a slightly high voice, causing Carlisle to chuckle.

"Hello, Isabella? I'm so excited to talk to you finally!" Esme's sweet voice squealed out, making me excited too.

"It's lovely to speak with you too. I've heard so much from Carlisle about you and your family, and I'd love it if you guys could come over and have a little get together? From what I heard things like this are what you an Alice love to do and it'd be a great honor to meet all of you." I asked as politely as I could. Esme let out a bell like giggle after my ramble.

"It'd do you the honor? Oh honey it'd be doing us the honor. Everyone is quite curious about the girl who surprised even the all knowing." She giggled again.

"So is that a yes?" I asked hopefully.

"Do you even need to ask? I can't wait to meet you. Oh! I have to go tell everyone right away! Where should we meet you? Would you like anything? I hope you don't get offended by Emmett tonight." Then she was cut off by someone grabbing the phone and yelling "Hey!" then the line went dead. I just stared at the phone for a second before putting it back on the cradle and looked back up at Carlisle. He was sitting with his head in his hands shaking his head back and forth slowly.

"Bella?" He asked quietly.

"…Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Esme's right…Don't be offended by Emmett this evening." Then he picked his head up laughing. Confusion once again warped my features as he silently laughed.

"Emmet. He enjoys finding ways to frighten others. He finds it a game, usually he just waits right outside the bathroom door when you come out and scares the shit out of you." Carlisle explained and I sighed. Hopefully being new would work to my advantage.

"We should probably go wait in the lobby. Knowing Alice she'll drag everyone here as soon as possible." Carlisle said standing up and offering me his hand. I smiled nervously and clasped my hand in his as he tugged me out of the room.

As slowly as I could I dragged my feet from my new found sanctuary. Carlisle just shot me a curious glance but said nothing as we approached the elevator. Pushing the down button we waited in comfortable silence, each in our own thoughts. I was basically pissing convincing myself that they were going to hate me. With a 'ding' the doors opened and an elderly couple stepped out smiling at us as they gracefully made their way down the hallway and disappearing around a corner.

Forcing myself to take a deep breath I took two huge steps into the elevator. We were silent for a while until Carlisle broke it with a statement.

"Stop worrying, they'll like you." He wasn't even looking at me and he could still feel my worry overpowering my system. I nodded even though it went unnoticed. When the space finally stopped I had to force myself to keep walking into the lobby so I wouldn't turn around and go back up.

_What happened to all the courage and excitement you had before?_ Ugh over thinking this too much isn't going to help.

Once in the lobby Carlisle sat on one of the couches and patted the space next to him. I hesitantly sat down and started to immediately fidget.

Closing my eyes I started to count to calm my nerves. I only got to twenty seven when I was lifted into the air and into a crushing hug. I'm pretty sure my eyes popped out too. But then I heard a 'whack' and people laughing.

"Emmett put her down this instant!" screeched a gorgeous woman with long honey blonde hair. She kept hitting the person whose arms I was still in. I finally remembered what they said about Emmett and his need to scare people.

"Okay Emmett, you scared me. You can put me down now." I negotiated over the laughter. Then I heard a booming laugh behind me and I started to shake from his laughing.

"Alrighty then." He agreed and quickly dropped me. I fell straight onto the ground on my ass and looked up at the group of people surrounding me in a daze. This caused a few of them to start laughing hysterically again. A pair of huge arms lifted me easily back to my feet and I turned around. And Emmett to put in a few words was huge, scary, and had the goofiest smile ever. This caused me to laugh and hit him on the arm playfully.

"Oww, that hurts. That hurts deep." He said in a mock sad tone. Placing a huge paw over his heart.

"Oh shush it Emmett. Bella it's so nice to finally meet you." A beautiful woman with a heart shaped face and caramel hair pulled me into a motherly embrace.

"Esme? It's wonderful to finally put a face to a person who I've heard so much about." I said in delight hugging her back.

"My turn!" cried another beautiful woman. Except her features were smaller, along with her height, and reminded me of tinker bell. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck squealing in excitement.

"Why hello Alice." I replied hugging her back.

"Wow…you'd be the perfect person for me to dress up. Rosalie and Esme don't volunteer anymore and it's painful trying to get the guys to wear makeup." She said lightly touching my cheek and staring at my face.

"Alice, I think you shouldn't sa-" I interrupted a tall blonde boy who looked around my age.

"Of course Alice." I whispered to her. Her smile brightened up immediately and she released her strangle hold, jumping down and grabbing onto the blondes hand. I smiled at him and nodded my head in greeting. He smiled warmly before giving me a quick hug. I looked around and noticed the honey haired girl staring at me. I couldn't help but gasp at her beauty.

"You're beautiful." I blurted out without thinking. I felt my face quickly heat up and she laughed in delight and grabbed me into a happy embrace.

"You're one to speak, you're the one that's beautiful." She whispered in my ear and smiled at me again before releasing me. I truly doubted her though, not even a goddess could rival this girl's beauty. I got interrupted from my thoughts by a beautifully harsh voice.

"Why can't I hear your thoughts?" he asked gruffly. Causing Esme to gasp and Rosalie to snarl at him. I simply laughed and walked up to him looking into his eyes before I gave him a quick hug. I went to move back but his arms encircled my waist and held me there for a second longer than necessary. When I backed away his eyes held confusion and sadness before it morphed into a look of indifference.

Looking around I found that most of them looked around my age, late teens, while Carlisle and Esme look like their late twenties.

"Hello Edward, nice to meet you." I said politely.

"Why can't I hear your thoughts?" he asked again, this time his voice just held curiosity.

"I'm not quite sure, sorry." I felt the need to apologize. His eyes flashed to Carlisle before he shook his head slightly. So slightly that I would've missed it if I blinked.

"It's not polite to have conversations in your head while others are present." It was like I had diarrhea of the mouth today. Both Edward and Carlisle looked at me in surprise.

"Why do you say that?" Carlisle asked excited again. For a reason I know not of.

"Because it appeared that you asked something to Edward in your mind and he responded by shaking his head, but not enough for others to notice." I replied simply and looked at them. All of their faces showed surprise except for Alice, who looked like she was trying to hop out of her skin.

"You noticed that?" Edward inquired in a gruff voice again.

"Yes." I said. If he wanted to use that tone of voice with me then he'll only get one word answers.

"Perceptive." He noted.

"Very." I replied in a hard voice.

"Enough! Can we please just go and talk in private? I want to see where Bella is living." Alice snapped impatiently.

"Of course, how rude of me Alice. I apologize. If you'll follow me." I said in a kind voice and offered Alice my hand which she took and dragged me over to the elevator hallway. I walked to the last one and pressed the arrow up button waiting. Soon the rest of them hurried up to use and waited in front of the doors too.

"So Isabella, how do you like the city so far?" Emmett asked with a big smile.

"Please call me Bella, and" I laughed "I'm really not one for cities, but otherwise it's stunning." Emmett boomed out another laugh and ruffled my hair.

"You'll get use to it." He said in a knowing voice as the doors opened. We all somehow managed to fit in and the doors glided to a close again. All of them broke out into excited conversation with their significant other while I just stood their thinking of what would happen if they decided to stay in contact with me. Would we be friends? Would they share things like jokes and insight with me? Could I trust them?

I got lost in thought until a hand grazed my wrist. I followed the arm up until I was staring into Edwards emerald green eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly. Did this boy have multiple personality disorder? First he was mean, then he was curious, then he was mean again, and now he decides to act nice? Ah forget it, he'll go back to being mean anyway, not like it will matter. Carlisle was right when he said Edward needed to get some social skills.

"Not telling." I replied breezily.

"Why not? It's frustrating not knowing." He was starting to get agitated.

"Well…now you know how the rest of us feel." I said simply as the doors opened and everyone but Carlisle and I gasped in awe.

"Here we are." I skipped off the elevator and up to my door, and awed Alice still gripping my hand tightly.

"You live on the top floor?" Esme asked in astonishment. Her eyes dancing all over the walls and floors.

"Yes." I said embarrassed.

"Bella," Carlisle started but I cut him off.

"Would you guys like to come in?" I offered in an excited tone.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett screamed out, causing almost all of them to reprimand him. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. I understood he was just as excited as I am.

"It's alright Emmett." I said softly and gripped the doorknob.

_Here it goes_ I thought squeezing my eyes shut tightly and twisting the knob sharply pushing the door wide open, this time managing to not bang it into the wall. I turned and motioned them in first.

"Please after all of you. My home is your home." I smiled brightly at their faces as they made a single file line walking in, Edward at the end. Before he went in he sent me a hard fleeting look, causing my anger to rise again. I walked in after him and harshly slammed the door shut. Carlisle sent me a concerned look but I was busy glaring at Edwards back to show him I noticed or appreciated his concern.

Edwards back tensed and then he whipped his head around to meet my glare with an incredulous look. He quickly looked to Carlisle shrugging his shoulders as if he didn't understand why I was sending him a hateful look. He strutted into the hallway and was making his way to the entertainment room, or the master bedroom.

All the others were split up around the house. I was watching Alice swiftly put and then pull her hand into the fire while watching Edward out of my peripheral view. When he thought I wasn't looking at him he sent me another frustrated and angry look before storming into the entertainment room.

_I'm betting he does have Multiple Personality Disorder. Ugh, this is going to be a long day._

* * *

**How about breakfast at Tiffany's?**

(p.s. FYI I'm going to try my hardest to update everyday. I have nothing else going on right now so it's most likely a guarantee that I'll be updating daily)

(p.p.s. If anyone has any idea's or theories of what they want to happen I'll be most happy to hear them)


End file.
